U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,193 of James E. Funk discloses an apparatus for deagglomerating powder in a mixture of liquid and powder; although the apparatus of this patent is relative effective, it requires a substantial amount of power for a reasonable output per unit time and, additionally, a large tank, a large motor, and a relatively long processing time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,313 of James E. Funk also discloses an apparatus for deagglomerating powder in a mixture of liquid and powder. Although the apparatus of this patent also is relatively effective, it also suffers from the same disadvantages as that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,193. The disclosure of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for deagglomerating powder within fluid suspensions which produces the desired product in a substantially shorter period of time at lower power requirements than prior art devices;
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for continuously deagglomerating powder in a fluid suspension;
It is another object of this invention to provide a relatively small apparatus for degglomerating powder in a fluid suspension;